


Caught With The Former President's Daughter

by m0678morgan



Category: Michelle Obama - Fandom, Sasha Obama - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, F/M spanking, Multi, rejuve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0678morgan/pseuds/m0678morgan
Summary: Through a process called rejuve, I am 13 again. Then Michelle Obama catches me in a compromising position with Sasha. She tries to teach me a lesson, but we are all in for a big surprise.





	Caught With The Former President's Daughter

I'm a guy in my late 40's. I generally am attracted to women my own age or older; I don't usually want younger women. This can be illustrated with a brief account of something that happened a couple of months ago. I was at a social function and was approached by Lorraine (a woman in her late 50's) and her daughter, Becky (mid 30's). They were both pretty hot. Lorraine was being Becky's wingman, talking her up to me. Becky was almost a sure thing, and Lorraine didn't seem to have any interest in me at all aside from a potential boyfriend for her daughter. I put the moves on Lorraine. That type of thing, choosing an older woman over a younger one, is par for the the course with me.

What is rare, although it happens, is for me to fixate on a young girl. Quite seldom does this happen, and it doesn't last long. I touch myself to pictures of one underage celebrity one time, and then it's over until the next time. I was doing that, when something paranormal happened.

I had found pictures online of Sasha Obama showing skin, and was playing with myself to them. Wearing nothing but my robe, which was wide open, browsing on my laptop. I was getting close to cumming on a picture from her Instagram page, where she is looking down and showing a lot of skin. Then her head moved. I was so shocked, I just stopped. The picture of Sasha looked at me and grinned. She said, "I want to get me some of that!" followed by something in some other language, and then the word "rejuve" three times. Rejuve is something that is talked about sometimes on spanking websites, but it doesn't necessarily have to be about corporal punishment. The context I've seen it in is that an adult becomes a child again, and is then subject to extreme corporal punishment. 

A wave of dizziness came over me, and then I suddenly found myself sitting in a strange bedroom. I could see myself in a full-length mirror. I was 13 again. Wearing the same robe, except small enough to fit my 13-year-old body, with it still wide open. My dick wasn't as small as it was at 13, it was still the same size it was a minute ago. And still hard as a rock.

Sasha was in the room, wearing the same skimpy outfit she was wearing on Instagram. She said, "Hey, sexy," sat on my lap, and stuck her tongue in my mouth. We made out for a few minutes. I rubbed her sexy body and thighs. I played with her ass for a bit, and then started on her tits. Sasha helped me take her top off. Then she straddled me, sticking those sensuous boobs in my face. I played with her tits for a while. Then we heard a shrill voice shout, "Natasha Obama!"

We looked, and there in the doorway was Michelle. She had opened the door and saw us. Michelle Obama looked so sexy standing there. I had never seen her dressed so casually before. Wearing a tank top and daisy dukes with a thick belt and no shoes. She came in the room, yelling and scolding both of us. Among other things, she said, "What are you doing with this white boy?" Now that was surprising to hear.

Sasha had slid off me, and was sitting next to me on the bed, but I still had my hands on her. I considered saying something about that being a racist thing for her to say, but never got the chance. Michelle was taking her belt off, and Sasha called out, "Mama NO!"

Looking at her, Michelle said, "You're next! Go stand against the wall!" Then she looked at me and said, "Take that robe off!" As I took off my robe, she sat next to me on the bed. Legs apart, belt in hand, she said, "Get over my knee, young man!"

I just looked at her. Trying to figure out if she seriously intended to spank me. And whether I should do as she says or run like hell. I made my decision, a moment too late. Michelle grabbed hold of me and started to guide me over her knee. I tried to pull away, but adult Michelle Obama is much stronger than 14-year-old I am. I fought with all my might, but she didn't seem to put much effort at all into putting me over her knee and pinning me down. My dick was still hard, pressed against her inner thigh. She put her other leg across the backs of my legs and immobilized them. I tried to use my arms to get a little leverage. In a smooth, effortless motion, Michelle gathered both my wrists in one hand and pressed them into the small of my back. 

I was still struggling with all my might to get free. I managed to move just enough for my dick to rub against her thigh a little. She brought the belt down hard on my backside, with searing pain. I couldn't help but let out a scream. She brought it down a second time, and then a third. I screamed on each one, and was getting tears in my eyes. Michelle kept on belting me just as hard. It was excruciating. And exciting. Arousing. I was getting even more turned on as she spanked me. She wasn't going so fast that I couldn't get a scream out after each one, nor was she going in the same slow steady rhythm my mom used the first time I was 14. It was in between.

When getting a fast whipping like this, your body adapts to it. The pain from each additional lick of the belt becomes less as it goes on. If you are also sexually aroused by it, this is even more the case. After a few minutes of her whipping me hard and fast, pain was at a minimum and pleasure was at a maximum. Although I had tears streaming down my face and pooling on the floor, I had long since stopped screaming. I found myself letting out a pleasurable moan. My dick began to throb against her thigh. Clearly, Michelle had expected me to have long since lost my erection. My becoming more aroused was a shock to her. She called me a "creepy pervert" and pushed me off of her knee.

I couldn't believe what I saw from the floor. The spot on her thigh was my precum, but what about the spot on her crotch? Was her pussy so wet it was soaking through denim? And just look at those nipples! It's kind of hot in here, but she could cut glass with those things! What a hypocrite! Calling me a pervert, when she's just as turned on as I am!

I got up, grabbed Michelle's tits, and stuck my tongue in her mouth. I forgot about Sasha for a while. I lied on the bed with Michelle in an extended foreplay session. She helped me take what little clothes she was wearing off of her. I spent over half an hour working her boobs with my hands, lips, and tongue. Then back up to her neck, to kiss, lick, and suck it for a bit. Then I moved back down. I slowly worked my way down her voluptuous body, working every alluring, subtle curve with my tongue. Michelle moaned loudly, clearly loving this. She kept saying this was wrong, I needed to stop. Mixed signals aside, I was in heaven licking every millimeter of her seductive body. 

Then I made it down to her labia. I teased her. for a bit. I would just kiss the surface with my lips several times, then go to another part of her body. I did this many times, going back and forth. She finally grabbed a handful of hair in each hand and pulled hard. She pushed my face into her hot, wet pussy and wrapped her sexy legs around my neck. The arousal in her voice couldn't be more obvious as she called out loudly, "Eat it, boy! Eat it!" I delved my tongue into that delicious pussy. She continued to order me to eat her, alternating between load moans and something closer to a scream. I looked up at that hot, curvaceous body and beautiful face. She looked back down at me, making eye contact. Calling out loudly "Don't stop! I love you! Don't stop! Oh God!" Her voice getting louder and higher pitched. Her back arched, and her whole body started to twitch. Her eyes rolled back in her head. The next sound she made was just the word "oh," but it was earsplitting. The loudest noise I had ever heard a woman make. So high pitched one might expect the windows to shatter. I would guess it was about five minutes or so, maybe a little longer. She just held that one sound "oh," the pitch and volume fluctuating some. While Michelle was having this screaming orgasm, I shot my load all over the sheet.

My tongue must have been a bit too much for her. Within a couple seconds of the end of her orgasm, she passed right out. Then I remembered Sasha. God, I bet she's pissed. 

On the contrary. She had stripped naked, staring right at me. She was fondling her tits with one hand and fingering her pussy with the other. I walked up to Sasha, saying, "Like she said, you're next." She wrapped her arms around my neck and stuck her tongue in my mouth. I squeezed her ass and played with it. Still Frenching and fondling her, I lead her to the bed and guided her onto it. This was followed by another foreplay session. After several minutes of my going to town on her beautiful tits, my dick started to get hard again.

She started trying to push my hips toward hers, saying, "Fuck me! Please fuck me hard!" She opened a drawer in her nightstand and pulled out a condom. She was gesturing to hand it to me, saying, "Fuck me good, daddy!" I put on the condom and was moving my dick toward her wet and ready pussy. Then she said, "I've never had anything that big in there before. You mi-..." That as far as she got. I was inside her, and she was just screaming the letter "I." "IIIIII! IIIII! IIIIIIII! IIII! IIIIIII!" etc.

She had a look on her face of not being able to believe how good it felt. She wrapped her hot legs around my waist. I went back to working her tits with my hands. At the same time, I kissed, licked, and sucked them. And gently nibbled on the nipples. It didn't take her as long to get there, but Sasha's orgasm was even louder and longer than Michelle's.

The next thing I knew, I was back in my house with my laptop. Was it all a dream? An intense fantasy? If so, why am I wearing a condom instead of my robe? Where the hell *is* my robe? And why is my ass magenta?


End file.
